


Looking at me

by shedevil6



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mental Anguish, Partial Nudity, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedevil6/pseuds/shedevil6
Summary: She wonders if Raelle would still find her so beautiful if she could see how she really looks like.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	Looking at me

_She can't breathe._

This is the first thing Scylla realizes as she suffocates, one inspiration lost after another, during the entire period that her throat trembles, compresses and scratches. 

_She can't breathe._

"Are you alright?" There is that voice somewhere; so vulnerable. Far away from all the ferocity found in the corridors of Fort Salem. Unlike everything she is used to. Words impregnated with soft softness and concern.

_She can't breathe._

Scylla opens her eyes, trying to distinguish what she may or may not judge from that point of view, but she doesn't get very far.

Raelle is in front of her, occupying her entire field of vision; her face, usually stoic or angry, contorted into something that, if Scylla concentrates hard enough, meybe she could even call worry.

She is so soft at times, too young for anything, and yet so hard for others; Still, now she is just a girl as afraid of such an obvious answer.

_She thinks she hurted me._

Scylla lets her head fall against the wall, giving herself time for her vision to focus and her voice to stay steady. Any strength she could have on her knees was long gone, lost by the time the orgasm hit her; the moment Raelle brought her to the finish line, just a few minutes ago, with blows so precise that she knew it would be undone in seconds.

Luckily for her, somewhere between the top and the end of the line, Raelle's thigh found a place between her legs, offering the support she needed to still stand up.

Otherwise, Scylla is sure she would be a pool of muscles on the floor.

"Scylla?" This time, Raelle repeats it even more tentatively, using her thumb to draw careful circles on the bone of Scylla's hip - On the perfectly covered bone, since they are still perfectly dressed.

"I don't feel my knees" Scylla says instead, her voice unsteady as she uses her hands to hold the blonde's shoulders in front of her. Despite the dramatic statement, she is smiling.

Raelle laughs briefly, even though her face has accumulated a different color. "You're welcome, I think".

Scylla raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could blush"

"What? I'm not-”

"Yeah, you are blushing"

Raelle snorts "No, I'm not"

"You're totally doing this" Scylla points playfully, using her thumb to rub Raelle's prominent jaw carefully, but her attention is diverted when she bumps into an uneven relief.

A scar.

A thin and rough scar, starting from the jaw and ending near the mouth, which Scylla had noticed so many times before, but which she never really mentioned about; it is rough to touch, and it gives Raelle's delicate face a more rustic appearance than it really was.

However, it wasn't strange.

It was beautiful, in an unconventional way, and she wants to ask what happened to Raelle to get that scar, but she doesn't do that; not now, at least. Raelle has many of these, and the reason can be too painful and emotional, two things she doesn't know if Raelle is really willing to be with her yet.

Then, instead, she continues her premature journey, tracing the fine line her smile makes at the corner of her mouth, to finally reach the almost imperceptible flush on her pale skin.

Your attention is redirected to the girl in general, and meeting the blue eyes studying her so intensely makes Scylla's breath stop in her throat.

The first time she saw Raelle, she found the girl disturbingly attractive, and not just because of the appearance itself, but because of the simple and impulsive way she sees the life.

Then, her unique peculiarities only crossed a direct path into Scylla's bowels, from the silent restlessness to all the disconnected explosions; the amount of anguish her eyes have, that only Raelle's angry blue eyes could reflect, even though his face was always stoically calm. It was intoxicating, somehow. It made Scylla want to look once again.

And then again.

And again.

To the point that she was against the wall, with different fingers on the edge of her panties and a hot breath hitting her lips.

"You are beautiful" Raelle whispers, bursting the little bubble around them, not realizing that it was already so fragile. 

Or maybe she does.

Maybe she wanted to do that.

But Scylla doesn't think about it - it's hard to think of anything when a girl is looking at you like that.

Instead, Scylla blinks in silence.

She's not good with words, but she thinks, for a second, if she can organize them enough for Raelle to understand that she is also beautiful; talk about the things she appreciates about the blonde. Talk about the way she admires your courage, even when she says it's stupid. Telling about how your hands, that usually are wrapped around a stiff fist, making she feel save now that they are touching her with care and appreciation. However, just a vulnerable sigh leaves Scylla's throat.

Fortunately, Raelle has always been a girl with more attitude than words.

Then, not long after, your lips are together again; and it is surprisingly calm, to Scylla’s own surprise. Sweet. AA startling contrast to the fast-paced kisses they'd shared minutes earlier, and more hesitantly too, as if Raelle was afraid that, for some reason, this wasn't real.

Scylla sighs when their tongues finally, _finally_ collide, using both hands to press Raelle closer - enough to feel the way Raelle’s heart rushes and runs, and her breasts press against your own chest.

"You smell good" Raelle moans, squeezing their bodies impossibly closer together to try to increase contact, even though it is practically impossible with the amount of clothes they are wearing.

Herstatement makes Scylla smile before trying to get away to get a funny and smart answer, but her efforts are easily overcome by the obstinacy of Raelle, who chases and captures her mouth again as if it were some kind of irresistible candy.

Scylla stutters and gasps, her head hitting lightly against the wall due to the aggressiveness of the kiss and her mind swimming out of the question for a second. _I could do this forever_. It is her first and thought as she gives in, wrapping her fingers in Raelle's hair and moaning for the desire so expressed. Raelle is confused and explosive, and reckless. She can kiss with the same strength she can hate, and that is almost as attractive as the way she whispers your name.

"Bed" It's the same whisper, needy and desperate, while Raelle shudders and whines something incomprehensible again.

Stumbling, both move to the mattress in some way; laughter echoing when Scylla gets stuck in the way of taking off her sweater.

"I hate these, I swear" She whimpers, feeling more relieved when Raelle laughs and helps her though the rest of the way, before Scylla’s pants follows the same fate.

Then Raelle is riding her lap, hands holding her jaw possessively to keep her focused on the kiss even when she realizes that Scylla is trying to hold the frayed edge of her shirt.

Scylla spends a lot of time until she can get the offending material out of the girl and, to her delight, the training bra comes off too. Both fall somewhere in the room before Raelle tries to bend down to kiss your naked neck.

"No," Scylla says softly, denying the blonde's next wave of passionate caresses.

She doesn't lose Raelle’s frown in confusion or her gasping for breath. She literally feel Raelle's urgency by the way her hips were twitching slightly during the kisses, but she ignores all of that for a second, lies on the bed and rests her hands on top of the blonde's thighs.

So, she just looks.

Blue eyes now black, staring at her. Excited pink cheeks. Your collarbone sinks more and more during your deep breaths, which only makes the differences in they bodies even more alarming; Where Scylla is soft and flushed, Raelle is rough and pale. Her breasts are small compared to Scylla’s, but both of them are beautiful in a way that Scylla never imagined they would be; her nipples are pink and hard, and small freckles stain her skin.

Her ribs are prominent, full of burns and incurable scars.

The stomach, lean and toned.

_Scylla can't breathe._

“You're perfect” She manages to whisper, a little numb with everything that is going on while using her fingers to trace her slim waist, then her ribs marked and the side of her bare breasts. Raelle shudders, stiff lumps of goosebumps appearing under Scylla's smooth fingers, but Raelle herself doesn't move an inch to stop Scylla.

So Scylla does it on her own, letting her fingers dig into the bare flesh of Raelle's hips with a weak sigh, before let her head falls tô the bed and facing at the girl's face again.

Looking at her like that, with wheezing breath, flushed face and blue eyes shining with vulnerability and raw desire, makes Scylla wish she had known Raelle in another life – to flirt for weeks and go on dates, and maybe take Raelle out to eat the salty noodles that Scylla's father insisted on making every Sunday. If she wanted to, even introduce her mother; to pick beautiful flowers and to tell funny stories just to see her smilling.

Raelle deserved to smile more.

In any other dimension, Scylla wouldn't mind being that person.

But in this life, all she can offer is in this small room of eleven square meters, protected from the chaos that the world has become, where no one would ever hurt her.

Scylla takes the fanciful thoughts away from her head, stands on her elbows and kisses the burnt rib without asking, the space so beautiful and freckled between Raelle's breasts, the irregular scar on her jaw and then, finally, Scylla pulls Raelle to find your own greedy lips.

  
The next time Scylla is facing the mirror, she feels something that is difficult to explain.

  
Her true self, so different from the young and innocent image that Raelle sees when she looks at her, has things that she is still afraid to face most nights.

  
She wonders if Raelle would still find her so beautiful if she could see how she really looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm officially hooked on this show, and I just can't stop trying to create content for them. Seriously, my quarantine is being practically watching series and eating - I'm not complaining, but I definitely think I'm getting paranoid.
> 
> I mean, or are they just really cute and easily adorable, and am I just being really gay and loving it?
> 
> Besides, I feel like I need to apologize for the mistakes. English is not my first language, but I will be very happy if you can tell me what you think about it :) drink water and be save!
> 
> Bye, xx


End file.
